Naruto, The Sage and Monk
by ghost4321
Summary: Naruto, inheriting his fathers smarts and mind, while his mother's fiery temper in battle, faces challenges head on as he fights to make peace in the world of Ninja. Watch as he grows with the knowledge of the Uzumaki clan while trying to become the strongest! Slight Bleach crossover
1. Origins

**This has been in my head for a few weeks now. I want to create a different Naruto, one that knows a few more things, maybe some different abilities, not many but just enough to make it more interesting. He won't be too overpowered, as it will take time to learn stuffz. I have several plans for the first half of this story, now I just need to motivate myself to write it, just like my other stories. -.- Minor Cross-over with bleach.**

**P.S. I don't own anything, not Naruto nor Bleach.**

* * *

><p><strong>Naruto, The Sage Monk.<strong>

"Thank's Ossan! See you and Ayame-chan tomorrow!" Naruto said as he walked away with the Sandaime Hokage, Sarutobi Hiruzen, or Jiji, as he calls him. He was wearing his usual long grey pants and shoes, while he had a red scarf on and burnt orange long sleeved shirt.

Teuchi Ichiraku, owner of Ichiraku's Ramen Stand, smiled to himself and his daughter as they watched their best customer walk away with their Hokage. "Alright, lets clean up and prepare for tomorrow Ayame!" He told his daughter as they closed up for the night.

"Well, how was you birthday dinner Naruto-kun?" The sandaime asked as he puffed on his pipe. Looking down at the young blonde, he couldn't help but be reminded of Minato and Kushina as he walked through the dimly lit streets.

"You know it Jiji! Ramens the best there is!" He answered as he continued walking forwards. "Ne, Jiji. Can...Can you tell me about the Uzumaki?"

His eyes going wide at the sudden question, several thoughts went through Hiruzen's head. Noticing his shocked expression, Naruto spoke up again, still walking towards his house. "I was in the library yesterday, and saw this cool book with a spiral on the cover with the word Uzumaki on the spine of the book in the clan section."

Stopping in their tracks, Naruto fully turned his small six year old body towards his Jiji. "Do..Do I have a clan Jiji?"

Looking down at Naruto, Hiruzen sighed as he rubbed his temple. _Kushina, Minato. Your boy is smart beyond his years. He has your calm nature and intellect Minato. Kushina, I can only hope he didn't inherit your fiery temper in battle._ "How do I say this. Yes and no Naruto-kun." Seeing that the young blonde didn't understand, he continued as they started walking again. "They were once a great clan, powerful and smart. Their skill in Fuin-jutsu was legendary and sent fear down their enemies hearts."

Hiruzen all but preached as he continued talking. "They were so strong that it took the combined might of Kumogakure, Iwagakure and Kirigakure to take them down. We had sent our own reinforcements to aid them, but it wasn't enough."

"Some even said the Uzumaki had a bloodline. Most of the members could mold their chakra into a weapon of sorts, be it chains, blades or spears. The Uzumaki had special chakra that allowed them to do that." Smirking as he looked at the young blonde from the corner of his eye, he smiled inwardly to himself. _I wonder if he inherited any special chakra, Kushina-chan._ As they walked, Hiruzen continued his tale of the Uzumaki. From their legendary founder, Arashi Uzumaki, to their leader when a peace treaty was made with Konoha, Ashina Uzumaki. Even some of the skills and achievements of Kushina Uzumaki, the boys mother, though he made sure to leave out the fact that she was his mother.

Listening diligently as his Jiji continued telling him stories about the Uzumaki, he didn't realize he was already at his front door. As if not wanting the stories to end just yet, Naruto just stood outside his door, listening to the feats and accomplishments of his clan. Sensing this, Hiruzen smiled and opened the door, walking in while still going on about the Uzumaki. As Hiruzen took a seat at the couch he had gotten Naruto when he gave him the apartment, Naruto went and grabbed two glasses of water and took a seat beside him.

"It's getting late Naruto-kun, as much as I would like to continue telling you about the Uzumaki's, I believe this is a good stopping point for the night." He said getting a small nod from Naruto. Looking at the sad expression on his face, Hiruzen smiled, as he still had another present for the blonde boy, one which would hopefully cheer him up. _Kushina would have wanted you to have this, I know she and Minato would have wanted you to learn Fuin-jutsu. _He thought as he smiled at Naruto before reaching into his robes.

Taking his pipe out of his mouth, he set it down on the table in front of them, and spoke. "Before I go for the night Naruto-kun, I have one last thing I want to give you for your birthday."

Catching the eyes of Naruto, he smiled as he pulled out two scrolls from his robes. Placing them on the table in front of them, he spoke again. "I trust you remember what I told you about the Uzumaki's Fuin-Jutsu skill correct?" Seeing Naruto nod and take a sip of the water, he smiled before speaking again. "These are two storage scrolls, storage scrolls are just as the name imply. You can store things inside them. To open them, you place your hand atop the scroll and channel a little bit of your chakra into the scroll." Placing his hand above one of the scrolls, he demonstrated how to open them.

As soon as he channeled his chakra, a puff of smoke clouded the small table, but was gone in the next few seconds. Coughing at the lingering smoke, Naruto looked on with curiosity as a small book with the title in Kanji for Fuin-jutsu was laying atop the scroll that was just opened. "This Naruto-kun is a present from me. _And your mother. _This is a Fuin-Jutsu book for beginners to the intermediate level. With this you can learn how to use seals in and out of battle." He smirked as he saw the interest in Naruto's eyes.

"So I will be able to follow in my clans footsteps with this book!? I can do all those amazing things you were telling me earlier!" Naruto jumped up from his seat as he asked his Jiji. Could he become strong like his ancestors and the rest of his clan? The way the Uzumaki's in the stories used Fuin-jutsu just spelled fun for him.

"Yes, Naruto-kun you can." Hiruzen spoke as he lifted his pipe back into his mouth taking a few puffs as he watched Naruto settle down from his excitement. _You'll go far Naruto-kun. _After a few moments, Hiruzen smiled before taking the pipe out of his mouth. Pointing towards the other scroll with said pipe, he spoke. "Now Naruto-kun, before you can even begin with Fuin-jutsu, you have to learn how to read and write proficiently. If even one thing on any of the seals is wrong, it could spell disaster for not only you, but anyone else in your vicinity." _  
><em>

Hearing this, Naruto turned towards his Jiji, and smiled. His eyes reminding him of Minato's fierce determination. His ocean blue eyes never wavered from his stare. "I'll be sure to master everything Jiji! Believe it!" He said as he picked up the other scroll that was laying on the table. Waving it in front of his face, he spoke again. "Can I try and open this one Jiji?!"

Hiruzen just nodded his head at Naruto's actions. Always the curious one, just like Minato. Puffing his pipe as he watched Naruto place the scroll on the table once again. Moving his hand over the top of the scroll, Naruto focused his chakra into his hand as he placed it on the scroll. At that exact moment, Hiruzen's eyes shot open. Hes felt Naruto's chakra before, but this time it was different. It felt thicker, yet more controlled. It felt so dense that there was a slight weight to his shoulders as Naruto opened the scroll. _This isn't the Kyuubi's chakra.. I wonder if hearing about the tales of the Uzumaki awoke something in his chakra? _As he sat there thinking to himself, Naruto on the other hand was none the wiser as he just jumped for joy as it worked.

Looking down at the table, Naruto saw several stacks of paper and several ink brushes and ink to go along with it. As well as several notebooks. _Beginner to Calligraphy, Intermediate Calligraphy Lessons _and _Master level Calligraphy Skills. _Looking at the books, Naruto smiled before turning towards his Jiji, noticing a calculating expression on his face for just a moment before it disappeared. "Look Jiji! I did it!" He said pointing to the table, as he turned around and picked up the _Beginner to Calligraphy_ book. Turning back to Hiruzen, he spoke as he flipped the pages open, and spoke. "I'm guessing I have to learn how to write from these? I'll have these mastered in no time!" He said as Hiruzen just smiled._  
><em>

Taking a few puffs of his pipe as Naruto looked through the book, he smiled enjoying the peaceful nature that surrounded the young blonde currently. _His chakra felt so dense, yet at the same time, it felt controlled. I wonder if he has special chakra like Kushina did. These books should keep him busy for a while. It took Kushina a few years to get her calligraphy perfect enough to start Fuin-Jutsu, though she was much more energetic than Naruto-kun here. _Taking a puff of his pipe he smirked to himself. _Minato, Kushina. I can't wait to see what your legacy will do in the future._

Deciding its time to head home, Hiruzen got up from the couch and stretched his old bones. Turning to look at Naruto who was still looking at the book, he spoke. "Now, Naruto-kun." Getting the blondes attention, he spoke again as Naruto stared at his Jiji. "I need you to come to my office tomorrow morning, and bring all these things with you alright?" He said as he sealed everything back away. "I have someone who would very much like to meet you and get to know you, who knows, maybe he'll even teach you a few things."

As soon as that sentence left his mouth, Naruto beamed at him. Excited to meet someone who actually wants to meet him, not to mention the fact that he might be getting a head start on this Fuin-jutsu stuff! Nodding his head, He stayed quiet and listened as Hiruzen started speaking again.

"Now, I want you to promise me that you won't unseal these again tonight alright?" Seeing the blonde nod his head, he continued. "Now, before you go to bed, I want you to clean and wash up alright? Don't forget the chakra control practices I showed you earlier alright?" Hiruzen said as he saw Naruto nod his head.

"Good, now come here Naruto-kun." Hiruzen said as Naruto walked over to the door where his Jiji was standing. Leaning down, Hiruzen caught the boy in a hug, which he gleefully returned. "Get some rest Naruto-kun, Even awesome ninja's like the fourth needed his rest." Letting go and standing up, he ruffled the boys head as he turned around and walked out the door.

Naruto after saying goodbye to his Jiji, turned around after locking the door. "Man, I wonder who Jiji wants me to meet tomorrow. I hope its not some stupid pervert." He said to himself as he cleaned up his living room before he went to shower and hop in bed.

**oOo**

As Hiruzen was walking down the street back towards the Hokage's tower, two Anbu suddenly appeared beside him, sighing he spoke. "Cat, Weasel. Tell me you felt that weight as well." Not even needing to turn his head and confirm, he knew both of them felt the weight on their shoulders as Naruto opened the storage scroll. "Make me proud Naruto-kun, I'm sure you will do the Legacy well."

Lighting his pipe and placing it back in his mouth, he took a few hits before speaking again. "Weasel, if your up for it, I need you to watch over young Naruto-kun until he falls asleep, report to me immediately if anything happens." Sensing said Anbu **shunshin **away, he turned to the other operative that accompanied him. "Cat, your dismissed for tonight, report to Inu for any further instructions."

As the two Anbu left him, he vanished from the dimly lit streets and appeared in his office. Walking over to his desk, he sighed as he placed his hat on the desk before looking over to the Fourth Hokage's picture frame that was hanging on the wall. _Minato, I can't wait to see what your son will bring to the future. _He thought to himself as he leaned back in his chair.

After a few moments of rest, he leaned down and opened the bottom drawer. Reaching in he pulled out a bottle of sake and a small cup along with a small orange book. Pouring himself a glass, he decided to relax a little before he went to bed. _I'm looking forward to the future. _He thought with a smile before he started reading his book.

**oOo**

Walking out of the shower, Naruto had on his toad print pajamas and a white shirt. Walking over and hopping onto his bed he laid back, his thoughts going over everything he was told today. So much pride filled him as he learned that he was apart of a clan, albeit, he might be one of the last remaining members, but he was apart of a clan nonetheless. Hearing several tales of the Uzumaki's strength and tenacity during his walk home, his head was spinning. Closing his eyes for just a moment, he relaxed a bit and went over everything that he was told.

As he did so, he never noticed the crow that was sitting on the fence of his balcony, watching him intently as he squawked.

"Hmm, I wonder who Jiji wants me to meet tomorrow." He said as he opened his eyes. "I hope he teaches me something cool, maybe I could even get him to help me with some calligraphy."

Bringing his right hand up and towards his ceiling, he began to remember some of the tales Hiruzen told him about special chakra of the Uzumakis. _I wonder if I have something like that?_ He thought to himself as he closed his eyes again while balling his right hand into a fist. Sending chakra to his fist, he started to imagine several objects he thought would be awesome.

Swords, Chains, Katana's. An entire armory flashed through his mind as he tried to imagine a good weapon to use. As he was going through the assortment he continued to pump chakra into his hand. Thinking back to earlier when he unsealed the storage scroll, he imagined a giant calligraphy brush. Seeing the giant brush, he quickly dismissed it after staring at it for a moment.

Deciding to try something different, he focused even more chakra into his fist. After a few moments of being still and focusing, he felt something different, a sort of stronger energy seemingly came and swirled around his fist. The feeling was different, as it seemed to mingle with his own chakra, yet it came from another source, almost as if it was all around him, surrounding him constantly. Deciding to question it later sense it didn't hurt him, he opened his eyes.

"Wh-wha!?" He exclaimed as he looked up to his fist that was stretched towards the ceiling. Surrounding his hand was a blueish-yellow aura, but that wasn't what was strange to him. Slightly above his fist was another fist, slightly bigger than his current one. It was as if he manifested a solid version of his own hand.

Holding in his excitement for the moment, he decided to experiment. Opening his fist, and making it as if he just did a palm thrust, he noticed the manifested hand took the same shape as his hand. _Awesome! So what ever this aura is that's covering my hand also makes up what ever that is above my hand._

He thought to himself as he tried to get up, only for it seemingly force its way towards his ceiling, breaking through his roof. Shocked that he somehow just managed to put a hole in his roof the shape of his open palm, he immediately brought his hand down and stared at it. _Did...Did I just make my version of my clan's chakra? _He thought to himself as he tried to do it again.

Only this time, when he tried to push more of his chakra into his fist, the fatigue of the day finally caught up to him. Falling back on the bed, his head landed on the pillow as he fell asleep peacefully.

Never once did he notice the crow that was watching him intently, nor did he witness as the crow fly off disappearing into the night. As it flew back and landed on the shoulder of a Weasel masked Anbu, it squawked. A few seconds later, if the Anbu didn't have the mask on, one could see a visible smirk on his face, as he disappeared in a swirl of dark feathers.

* * *

><p><strong>The first chapter is kinda short, I usually like to have my chapters around 5k to 10k words, but I threw this together in an afternoon. <strong>**Naruto will be strong in this, with a few additional abilities. I like the fics that have Naruto more focused and smarter than in canon. **

**Now I just need to find the motivation to actually write more, heh. X.X **

**Flames will be ignore'd or used to make myself some popcorn!**


	2. Family

**I bring you chapter 2 of The Sage and Monk. **

**Naruto meets his Godfather and things happen.**

**I don't own anything Sadly.**

* * *

><p>As the sun finally peaked over the cliff that overlooked Konoha, it's rays shown down on the sleeping village. Suddenly, the village seemed to start moving, shadows were being made as doors unlocked and stores and shops opened along the streets. The normally invisible ninja were seen jumping from roof to roof.<p>

The suns rays slowly made headway across the roofs of the village until they finally reached a certain apartment with a newly made hole in it's roof. Shining in through the windows and reaching the sleeping face of the occupant, Naruto slowly opened his eyes, before shuttering them open and closed as they got use to the light.

The room itself was rather simple, plain if one would say. A few posters here and there with different designs on them, one of them being toads and the other of a majestic White Tiger and it's cub. The picture itself was rather alluring, the pure majestic look of the tiger was amazing and Naruto would occasionally find himself staring at it before he went to sleep. His bed was a decent size, enough for him currently.

There was a door that led to a balcony overlooking the village's civilian district, a constant reminder of what he would protect if he were to become the Hokage one day. Two windows lined the wall behind his bed, both with dark curtains that repelled some of the sun's annoying rays of light.

Yawning and rubbing his eyes as they finally got adjusted, he just laid on his back as he stared at the hole in his ceiling. Thoughts going back to what happened last night, as a smile crept its way on his face. _I did it Jiji! _He thought as he brought his hand in front of his face. Staring at it as he debated whether or not to try it again before showing it to Hokage-Jiji. _He might get mad at me if I put another hole in the roof..._

Slowly moving to sit on the side of his bed as he stared at his right hand, the smile on his face never left. "That's right!" He basically yelled as he shot off the bed, running over to his closet while taking his pajama's off. Rummaging through his dresser he grabbed a pair of burnt orange pants and a red shirt and quickly put them as he continued talking to himself.

"Jiji said to come to his office this morning!" As he finished getting dressed, he ran into the living room where the scrolls from yesterday were laying. Quickly grabbing them, he placed them in the cargo pockets of his pants as he made his way to the door. Opening it and quickly walking out, he never bothered to lock it.

As he ran down the stairs and further down the streets heading to the Hokage's Tower, he never looked back as a silver haired Anbu agent appeared at his door. Said agent sighed as he locked the door for the eccentric blonde, already knowing there was a spare key hidden in the floorboards in front of the door. Looking back down the streets, he vanished in a swirl of leafs, his shift of watching the blonde over.

**xXx**

Sitting in the large desk on the top floor of the Hokage tower was Hiruzen Sarutobi, the 3rd Hokage. Currently, he was dealing with one of his toughest opponents to date, one that would haunt him for years. Paperwork.

Puffing his pipe, he was reading over some documents while cursing the Hokage before and after him. Sighing, he placed the paper on his desk and signed it before placing it onto another pile on the other side. Reaching over for another document, he paused as he let a smile grace his old face. Leaning back he waiting in his chair, puffing away at his pipe.

Hearing taps on the window behind him after a few seconds, he turned around in his chair, looking at the figure on the window sill.

Standing there was an older man, with long, spiky white hair that traveled down his back in a pony tail while still framing his face. He wore a horned forehead protector with the kanji for 'Oil' in the middle of it. Running down both his eyes was a thin red line, while the left side of his nose was a noticeable wart. The tall figure was wearing a short green shirt kimono and matching pants; under which mesh armor could be seen trailing down from under the sleeves and legs of his outfit. Hand guards, a black belt and a traditional geta with a red haori that had two yellow circles completed his outfit.

Looking at his student that was sitting on his window sill, Hiruzen couldn't help but smile. He was so proud of his students, even Orochimaru. Signalling for him to come in, Hiruzen turned back around in his chair as he heard the window open and his student come in. "Welcome back Jiraiya-kun, I didn't expect you back so soon after I sent my message to you." Hiruzen opened with as he leaned back taking a look at his student as he took a seat in one of the chairs in front of the desk.

"I was heading back here anyway sensei, I gotta give the gaki his birthday present. Your message only made me come quicker." Jiraiya stated as he stopped looking around the room, specifically at the Anbu that were invisible to the naked eye. Turning his vision back on his sensei, he spoke again, his tone serious. "Is it true that Kumo is sending a messenger here in the next few months? I know they have a new Kage, but I feel something is off."

Returning his students look, Hiruzen sighed before taking a puff of his pipe. "Yes. I feel the same, the new Raikage is younger and has a level head. Even with that though, I still feel something will happen." Taking his pipe out, he pointed it at Jiraiya before speaking again. "That's why I would like you to be near Konoha for the next few months." He would really feel better if he had more man power like Jiraiya here, even though most of the Jonin were strong and capable, Hiruzen would still like his students to be in Konoha.

Sighing and knowing he couldn't say no to his sensei and Hokage when he is being serious, Jiraiya nodded his head. Sensing the tense atmosphere dissipate, he looked back to his sensei who started on the paper work again and spoke. "So, Sensei. How is he? How's Naruto doin?" He asked as he got up and stretched, getting ready to leave for the hot springs for some special research. He hadn't been to the hot springs in Konoha for a few months due to his spy network, but since nothing big was happening and he was to stay near Konoha for the time being, he couldn't wait to see how the girls have developed.

Looking back up at his student and seeing the stupid look on his face, knowing that he was thinking about the hot springs instead of Naruto, he sighed and took another break from his paperwork. "He asked if he had a clan. Specifically about the Uzumaki's." Being told that, he was shocked. His old student's son asked about his clan? Not knowing what to say at the moment, he just stood there, staring at Hiruzen.

Seeing that he had Jiraiya's full attention, he smirked and continued. "He was in the library yesterday, and somehow stumbled upon the clan section, specifically the Uzumaki books. Knowing his last name, and seeing it on a book in the clan section, he put two and two together. Asked me about it on the way home from his birthday dinner yesterday."

Taking out more tobacco and putting it in his pipe, he lit it with a small _Katon_ jutsu. As he was taking a few seconds to get the taste flowing again, Jiraiya spoke up, a smile on his face. "I take it he wanted to hear stories and some of the adventures of the clan? I remember telling Minato stories of Hashirama-sama and Tobirama-sama, they eventually became his inspiration. Especially when I told him about Tobirama-sama's Fuin-jutsu skill, I believe that's what lead him to create his own version of the _Hiraishin._"

_Oh, he did more than get inspired Jiraiya-kun. _Hiruzen thought to himself as he felt Naruto quickly making his way to the entrance of the tower. "He wouldn't stop bugging me about stories. Hes aware that he might be one of the only members of his clan left in the world currently."

Taking a puff of his pipe, Hiruzen smiled as he leaned back in his chair again. "I gave him Kushina's starting Fuin-jutsu book, along with her Calligraphy books." He said, getting wide eye's from his student. Surely, Kushina would have wanted Naruto to have them. "Also, his chakra. It felt so thick and heavy, yet it was his own. I'm positive that he has his clans ability to shape his chakra."

As his eyes were wide, his smile couldn't be any bigger. "Maybe I can use this time to fulfill my duty as his godparent while I'm here. Teach him a few things." His hand was on his chin as he debated with himself. "I've been meaning to go and see the Fire Daimyo and his Twelve guardians, maybe I could take Naruto with me. It'd do him good to get out for a while, maybe see _Hi no Kuni_." Bringing both his hands to his hair and shaking madly for a moment before he started giggling. "Hehe, maybe I could bring him to a broth and show him the great wonderful being that is a woman."

Hiruzen just sat in his chair with a smile as he watched his student decide. Closing his eyes, while puffing his pipe, he silently let out a small burst of chakra that acted like a sonar. Sensing that Naruto was about to burst through the doors, he smiled as Jiraiya was standing directly in front of them, too lost in his thoughts to know what was about to happen. Signaling to his Anbu to just watch, he leaned back waiting for the show to start.

Seconds later, the doors were kicked open, sending the mumbling Toad sage across the floor and straight into his desk.

**xXx**

As Naruto was running through the Hokage Tower's hallways, his excitement was getting the better of him. Narrowly avoiding several civilians and older ninja's as he dashed through the tower. Dashing past a gravity defying silver haired ninja that had the bottom part of his face covered by a mask and his left eye covered by his forehead protector.

Right as he passed him, he ran towards another odd individual. A tall man with thick, bushy eyebrows, and a bowl-cut who looked as if he worked out constantly. As soon as he ran past him, he felt said persons eyes on his back and heard something about 'Youth being brighter than normal.' He didn't know what it was, but hearing youth come from that man just made him shudder for some reason.

Still, he continued on, intent on showing his Jiji what he accomplished last night. Running up the final bout of stairs, he could have sworn he caught glimpses of members from the 'zoo' as he liked to call them. Smirking as he finally reached the last floor where his Jiji's office was, he walked forwards towards the desk that sat on the side of the room.

Sending a wave towards the secretary, already knowing that she knew why he was here, he walked towards the door of his office. "Ah, good morning Naruto-kun. Go ahead, he doesn't have any meetings currently and should be waiting for you." The black haired secretary said as Naruto smiled and stood in front of his door.

Taking a deep breath, he brought his right foot back. Calming himself for a moment, he kicked the door with all his little might, unknowingly adding chakra to his foot and sending something skidding across the floor straight into his Jiji's desk.

With the door now open, Naruto ran forwards, though he paused for a moment as soon as he stepped in the room. Hearing sounds of snickering and laughter for a second before it stopped, he shrugged his shoulders and ran towards his Jiji who was smiling at him. "Jiji! I'm here!"

"Ah, good morning Naruto-kun. Your right on time." Hiruzen said to the excited Naruto who ran up in front of his desk, seemingly standing atop of something. Laughing inwardly at his student, he just smiled at Naruto.

"Jiji! Guess what! I did it! I have that chakra!" Naruto all but shouted at his Jiji who just smiled even more and scooted back in his chair so Naruto could sit on his lap. Moving around the desk so he could get on his Jiji's lap, Naruto quickly climbed up.

As he was about to start talking again, Jiraiya had got up and coughed into his hand, getting the attention of the two people behind the desk. As Naruto turned fully to look at the person he didn't notice till a few seconds ago, Jiraiya's eyes shot wide. _Th-The resemblance is uncanny! _He thought as a smile graced his face. _Let's see how he reacts for a bit, heh. _

Quickly dawning an angry look on his face, Jiraiya slammed his hands down on Hiruzen's desk and stared at Naruto who just looked at him with a raised eyebrow. "Hey gaki! Aren't you gonna apologize, or do you normally go around kicking doors in?!" Standing straight up and crossing his arms, he looked out the window as he started again. "Brats these days, never show any respect!" Looking back at Naruto, he inwardly smiled. "You better be careful gaki, do that again." Moving in for increased affect, he stopped as his upper body was completely over the desk. "And you'll be flying across the Village."

_Heh, yeah. That aught'a do it. _He thought as his eye's closed and he waited patiently for a burst or anger or some yelling to come from the blonde. When it didn't, he cracked open an eye and saw that Naruto was just scratching the back of his head.

"Ah, sorry." Naruto said before turning back towards Hiruzen. "Ne, Jiji. Who is he?" Seeing this Hiruzen let out a chuckle as he moved his hand towards his student to let him introduce himself. Naruto followed his hand and looked towards Jiraiya, waiting for his name.

Smiling, Jiraiya slammed his hand down on the floor as a big poof of smoke filled the room. "It is I! The great Toad Sage of Mount Myōboku. Greatest pervert of all time! I! Am! Jiraiya the Gallant!" As the smoke cleared Naruto was astonished to see a giant toad holding the man called Jiraiya on his head as he did a strange pose. Quickly looking back towards his Jiji, Naruto spoke quietly.

"Jiji, is he one of those crazy people?" He asked while pointing towards Jiraiya. Once again, Naruto heard snickering and laughter from the corners of the room and from his Jiji. Looking around and glancing around the room, the laughter stopped. _Must be the zoo people..._ He thought as he looked towards the tall white haired man who was now on his knees banging the floor with his hands. A small cloud above his head as he was crying.

"No respect! None! Nothing from my juniors!" He cried for a few moments until he heard Hiruzen's cough. Getting back up, he smiled at the two behind the desk. Coughing into his hand, Jiraiya walked up to the desk and stared directly at Naruto, who seemed to be fidgeting a little under his gaze.

After a few seconds, Naruto just jumped off Hiruzen lap and walked to the front of his desk. Hiruzen and Jiraiya both staring at him as he did so. Knowing what he was about to do, Hiruzen lit his pipe again and leaned back. Standing directly in front of Jiraiya, Naruto looked him up and down as the toad he was standing on disappeared. "Yo, I'm Naruto Uzumaki!" He said as he waved his right hand at him before putting it out for a handshake.

_Just like Minato did, hah. He's taken more from you than you'd imagine Minato. _Jiraiya thought as he smiled down at the young blonde. "I'm Jiraiya the Gallant. One of Hokage-sama's students...and your Godfather." Seeing that Naruto was a little taken back by that statement, he continued. "It's great to finally meet you, Naruto." Finishing with a soft voice as he stared down at his godson, he gave a warm smile as he placed his hand atop Naruto's blonde locks.

Never having this done to him before, Naruto didn't know what to do. He just stood there, before giving a hundred watt smile that would make the ladies aww at him. He finally had someone he could call family. Finally had someone who could be there for him if something happened.

Instead of yelling and being mad like he thought Naruto would be, he was astonished when the young blonde ran jumped and hugged his legs, the giant smile never left his face. "So, your my family too! Just like Jiji!" He exclaimed as he pointed towards Hiruzen who just looked on with his eyes closed. _Thank you, Jiraiya-kun._ Hiruzen thought as he just let this moment happen. Watching Jiraiya kneel down and wrap the blonde in a hug, he could just smile at the sight.

Breaking up the hug with his new Jiji, Naruto turned to his Jiji as excitement once again started to take over. "So Jiji! I did it! I made a chakra thing! Although it's not a weapon, persay, I believe it's awesome anyway!" He stated as Hiruzen nodded, puffing his pipe.

"Why don't you show us Naruto-kun. I'd like to see what it is, who knows, maybe I can even help you practice with it." He stated getting another large smile from Naruto as Jiraiya walked over behind the desk to lean on the window.

Nodding his head Naruto closed his eyes and held his right arm in the air with his palm facing down. Remembering what he did last night, he focused his chakra into his hand. Picturing the very same image again, his open hand, he pushed more of his chakra into his hand. Standing perfectly still, he began to feel the same energy he felt last night.

Letting more of his chakra flow into his hand, while not doing anything against the strange energy that started flowing around it, he opened his eyes."It's this awesome Jiji! I made a hole in my roof with it last night, though I didn't mean too." He finished with a slightly worried tone before he noticed that everyone was staring at him.

Directly in front of him was Jiraiya, a look of shock on his face as he stared at his hand and the manifestation above it which was slightly bigger. Hiruzen wasn't much different he was staring intently at Jiraiya who sped through hand seals before he slammed his hands on the ground. As a large puff of smoke suddenly appeared in the office, Naruto heard two new voices.

"Jiraiya-chan?!""What's wrong Jiraiya-chan?" The voices belonged to the two elder toads, the Nidaisengama_, _Ma and Pa or Shima and Fukasaku. Both were master at the art of Senjutsu and were a head above the boss summons. Wondering why they were summoned to the Hokage's office, they both looked at Jiraiya before seeing him point behind them.

Raising their eyebrows, they both turned around and looked at the young blonde who apparently had Natural Energy wrapped around his hand and the bigger version of it slightly above it. Acting quickly, Fukasaku quickly pulled a long staff and quickly hit the small blonde boy upside his head, startling everyone in the room except for Jiraiya and Ma. Unknowingly, when he hit Naruto upside his head, Naruto let the control of his technique go and it fired off through the roof leaving a small hand shaped hole.

Letting out a sigh of relief, Fukasaku quickly turned back around after he sensed the natural energy dissipate and looked at Jiraiya. "That's why you summoned us Jiraiya-chan? While I agree that this was serious, I believe you could have handled it, I remember teaching you how to extract natural energy from people!" Pa all but yelled at Jiraiya as Naruto got up off the floor after rubbing his head.

Hiruzen, Ma, Pa and Jiraiya all turned and looked at Naruto as he just stared at the small toad who had just hit him up side his head. "What was that for? And what are you?"

Raising his eyebrow again, Pa just smiled as he noticed the resemblance. "Manners boy, isn't it polite ta introduce yourself first?"

Sheepishly scratching the back of his head, Naruto quickly introduced himself to the two toads as Ma hopped beside Fukasaku. "Naruto-chan huh? Well little maelstrom, my name's Fukasaku, but you can call me Pa. And the old toad beside me, well you can just call her Ma."

He announced getting hit upside his head by Shima, as she ranted again towards him. "So Naruto-chan. What kind of technique was that? It seemed quite amazing." Finally getting a chance to explain his technique, he smiled as he turned towards his Jiji, who was smoking his pipe again.

"Yeah! This is what I wanted to show you Jiji! Look!" Turning towards the toad that hit him upside his head he pointed his hand and spoke. "Please don't hit me again! I don't want to put a hole in the roof again!" Making everyone in the room look up towards the ceiling and gap at the small hole that was there. Everyone turned their attention back towards the blonde again only to see his hand directly out in front of him, and a larger one directly above it again. Covered in the same blueish-yellow aura.

Taking a moment to analyze what was actually happening, although his staff was in his right hand again, Fukasaku couldn't believe what he was seeing, nor could Ma, Jiraiya or Hiruzen. As besides them, the Anbu who were hidden in the corners of the room, didn't have any experience with natural energy, or Sage Chakra as it should be called in this state.

Floating around his hand, seemingly coating his very own chakra was a small layer of sage chakra, enhancing his chakra greatly. _Is he the one the prophecy speaks of? The one who will go on to save the world? _Fukasaku and Jiraiya both had the same thoughts as Naruto quickly let it dissipate.

"See Jiji! Instead of swords or chains or something, I came up with something different! Isn't it awesome?" Seeing Hiruzen smile at him, he looked towards the two toads who were still staring at him.

_How can one so young attract nature's energy? If that is anything ta go by, his affinity to Natural energy is off the charts if hes unconsciously able ta attract it. Apparently it's not going into his chakra system, so he should be fine for now._ Fukasaku and Shima thought as Naruto began to speak towards them while Jiraiya went behind the desk and spoke with Hiruzen.

"Yesterday was my birthday and Jiji was telling me stories of the Uzumaki clan! Some of the members had special chakra that allowed them to shape it into weapons or create barriers with their chakra. I wanted to see if I could do the same with my chakra last night and I was able to make these." He said, demonstrating by lifting his leg and foot of the ground, creating a larger version of it just infront of it, surprising Ma and Pa at how quickly he was able to form these.

"So yeah! Isn't it awesome!?" Naruto said as he looked back towards Hiruzen and Jiraiya while the toads smiled and jumped atop the desk.

"It certainly is Naruto-chan. But I believe that if you start building your stamina and muscle now, when your older, that attack or manifestation will be even stronger. I say keep at it." Pa said as he jumped on Jiraiya's shoulders and whispered into his ears. Seeing Jiraiya give a sigh of relief, Naruto soon watched both toads hop down from the desk and land in front of him.

"Now Naruto-chan, it was nice ta finally meet our summoners godson. Me and the old toad have ta leave now, keep at it Naruto-chan. I look forwards ta seeing that technique ya got there even stronger. Ye never know, we might even teach you how to become a sage." He said as both himself and Shima vanished in a puff of smoke. As they left, Naruto kept a smile on his face at the complement.

"Naruto-kun. It seems you did indeed inherit the Uzumaki's special chakra, I'm sure your going to make them proud in the future." Hiruzen said as Jiraiya walked up next to Naruto.

"So Naruto! I heard you got a calligraphy set and a Fuin-jutsu book, how about I start teaching you some things?" Jiraiya said as he looked down at Naruto, who met his gaze with a smile and nodded.

"Yeah! If I'm going to be the best, then I need to start on it!" He said as he reached down to his side pockets and grabbed one of the scrolls. Seeing Naruto so excited, Hiruzen couldn't help but smile. As if remembering something, he smirks to himself.

"Ah, Jiraiya-kun." Getting his attention he continued as he reached down to one of the drawers and pulled out a few envelopes. "I have some things that I need the Fire Daimyo to look at and sign. Would you be willing to take Naruto-kun on a trip and deliver these for me?" Taking a puff of his pipe he continued as he watched Naruto unseal the scroll he gave him last night and place the contents on the table infront of his desk.

"It would give you some time to bond with Naruto-kun here and teach him a few things. While were on that note, I would like you to teach him these things." Reaching into his coat pocket, he pulled a scroll out and placed it on his desk. As Jiraiya got up from sitting down beside Naruto, he grabbed the scroll and unsealed it, reading what was on the scroll, his eyes widened as he looked back at his sensei.

Speaking in a quieter tone, Hiruzen reminisced for a bit. "If you remember correctly, Kushina-chan had trouble with these two techniques because of her abundance of chakra. If Naruto-kun here is anything like her, than I would like for him to have these two for the graduation test in a few years." Rolling the scroll back up, Jiraiya placed it into his coat pocket as he smiled.

"You got it sensei, but I thought you wanted me to stay in Konoha for the next few months? I was planning on spending time with him here, maybe train him a bit seeing as Ma and Pa told me to strengthen his body for that technique." Jiraiya said as he looked back at Naruto who was slowly going over each Kanji character. "Though I do think he needs to get away from the people of this village for a bit."

"Well the meeting with Kumo's ambassador isn't for a few months from now, you should be back by then Jiraiya-kun." Hiruzen said as he took another puff of his pipe. "Besides, I'm sure Naruto-kun would love to spend some time with his Godfather before he has to go back to his spy network." Smiling at that, Jiraiya nodded before Hiruzen spoke up.

"Naruto-kun." Seeing that he had his full attention, he continued speaking. "How would you like to take a trip to the Daiymo's palace? I hear he has a daughter that is around your age that's learning Fuin-jutsu, maybe she could teach you a few things, maybe even make a new friend. You could also go and see _Hi no Kuni_ in all it's glory while traveling with Jiraiya-kun here."

Already having made his mind up when he heard Fuin-jutsu, Naruto smiled and nodded his head as he quickly closed the book and stored it back into the scroll. "When do we leave Jiji!?" Asking as he jumped on the balls of his feet. _If I can lean Fuin-jutsu and make a new friend at the same time while traveling with my Jiji, what's there to lose! _He thought as he walked to Jiraiya's side.

"You can leave whenever Jiraiya-kun and yourself is ready." Reaching into his robe again, he pulled out another storage scroll. Handing it to Naruto, he spoke. "Alright Naruto-kun. Here is an empty storage scroll. I want you to go to your house and pack up whatever you think you'll need on your journey. If you pack everything that you need, all the essentials, I'll give you payment equal to a D rank mission." Hiruzen said as Naruto grabbed the scroll and shot off with a smile on his face.

"Even though he has Minato-kun's brains and excitement, I can tell he has Kushina-chan's stamina." Hiruzen chuckled as he puff his pipe. Jiraiya just smiled as he left through the window, intent on telling Naruto to come back to the tower when he was ready to leave.

"I'll take care of him sensei. It's what I should have been doing from the beginning." With that said, Jiraiya jumped out the window and onto the roof tops.

"I know Jiraiya-kun, I know." Hiruzen said to himself before he looked over to one of the corners. "Weasel, how would you like to get out of Konoha for a while. As much as I trust Jiraiya-kun to be able to protect Naruto-kun, I know he'll head to some hot springs or brothels on the way. Be there for Naruto-kun will you?" Even though he didn't need to ask, he knew Weasel would do as he asked, he knew Weasel would protect the Uzumaki's Legacy.

Seeing a swirl of crow feathers from the corner, he felt himself smile as he leaned back and took another hit from his pipe. _Now. **Kage Bunshin no Jutsu! **__Time to get this dam paperwork done._ He thought as a complete copy of himself appeared beside him. Looking at each other, the old hokage smirked and with a determined expression, faced his enemy head on. ...Only to be shut down a few minutes later by his secretary as she brought even more stacks in.

_Dam them! _He thought to himself as he looked over to the four pictures hanging on the wall of his office. Cursing his predecessors before him as he began to tackle the paperwork.

* * *

><p><strong>Done!. The next three or so weeks, will be kinda sketchy for me. I don't know when I'll have a chance to update this. It might be next tuesday or might be 3 tuesdays from now. We'll see.<strong>

**Now a few questions.**

**White Tiger or Toads?**

** If I go with the tiger, I'll be giving Sasuke the Hawks or Eagles. Thinking of making the Tigers originally the Uzumaki's summon.**

**There was also a comment about Naruto's sealed hatred mode. I was just trying to give chakra a color for Naruto, hence after I read your comment, I changed it from Yellowish-golden to blueish yellow. I feel that better fits the color of chakra, especially Naruto's before he really begins to grow up. Sorry if that confused you x.x**

**For those of you who are worried that this Naruto might use Fuin jutsu too much dont worry, I plan on having him be more of a brawler than fuin jutsu combat, yes, I'll still have some seals being used in combat later on, but it wont be, "X-Seal, Now your completely screwed! Now for more Seals!"**

**There was something else...But I forgot, oh well. Ah, yeah, this chapter, he met his godfather. It'll be another 1 or 2 so chapters before I even touch canon, even then I might just skip the academy scenes and skip right to the graduation test. Next chapter we will finally see a little bit of action and training.**

**The pairing is a secret until I get to shippuden era where this story will really, _really_ take off.**

**Until next time, hope you enjoy!**

**P.S. ****I know there are a few mistakes here and there, I'll get to them eventually. Forgive meh!**


	3. Friends

**Chapter 3. Dreams**

**Meets the Leader of Hi no Kuni and his Guardians.**

**Enjoy.**

* * *

><p>Walking up to what could only be described as awesome, Naruto marveled at how tall the walls around the Daiymo's palace was and the designs that were imprinted on said wall. From Dragons to Tigers, from Toads to Snakes and Monkeys. From up close, they were detailed down to the last spec of skin.<p>

The stone and rock that made up the large walls had to of been of the highest quality. It seemed nigh impenetrable to Naruto as they inched closer. The tree tops they could see just over the wall as they were approaching a few minutes before were now completely out of sight.

_I can't wait to see inside! A wall this amazing has to be hiding something even more amazing! _Naruto thought as he continued walking besides Jiraiya. Though Jiraiya had already seen this sight, he couldn't help but marvel at it each time he comes back to visit. "Well, let's go Naruto." Walking forwards, Naruto to his immediate right.

Knowing that they were going to be in the presence of the Fire Daiymo, Hiruzen had already gotten Naruto an appropriate attire. Currently he was wearing loose burnt orange hakama with white socks and plain ninja sandals. Over his chest he was wearing a loose white undershirt which complemented the burnt orange kimono top which had black along it's edges and shoulders. Representing his ties with the Uzumaki, Hiruzen had gotten red swirls atop the black of the hem. Tied on his waist was a black belt which was tied in the front, leaving the leftover length flowing down the front of his legs.

Jiraiya didn't change much, though he did look cleaned up. His green kimono was straightened and looked even better than before. Instead of his usual short red haori, he went with his red sage haori given to him by the toads. His hair was tied so that it was out of his face, letting his entire face be seen, no point in not looking ones best when your meeting with someone as important as this. Along his lower back was the Toad's contract scroll, along with other things.

As they walked near the entrance, they were stopped by the guards who were part of the Daiymo's personal ninja squad. Several jonin level shinobi, with Anbu ranking members hidden in between.

"Halt. State your business here." The young guard had to have been in his early twenties. He was wearing the standard Konoha Jonin uniform, though instead of the green flak jacket, it was red in color almost scarlet, representing the Fire Daiymo.

Jiraiya reaching into his kimono top, pulled out a small scroll with the Hokage's seal on it, along with his own personal pass given to him by the Fire Daiymo. "Easy there youngster, Just here to see my old friend and give him some scrolls to look over by Hokage-sama." Seeing the guard's suspicious stare change from him to towards Naruto, he spoke up again. "This here's my apprentice, Naruto Uzumaki. He's with me, that's not gonna be a problem is it?"

Getting a wide eye'd look from the two guards as they finally realized who this person was in front of them, they scrambled to attention. "N-No sir Jiraiya-sama!" They were in the presence of one of the legendary sannin, Jiraiya the Toad Sage. Of course they were going to show respect, tales of his accomplishments along with the other two sannin were legendary from the second shinobi world war. "Were honored to be in your presence Jiraiya-sama! Please enter!"

Putting on a smile, Jiraiya walked ahead as the guards opened the gates. Naruto followed with an astonished look on his face. _Why are they showing sensei so much respect? He's just a strong pervert...right? _Naruto thought as he continued following Jiraiya.

Eyes darting everywhere as they made it past the outer walls of the palace. Seeing giant trees that were greener than usual, plant life that seemed to flourish even as the sun was settling down behind the mountains. Scenery such as this should have been impossible. Seeing a small pond to the right, a giant maze of elegant green bushes to the right, it was definitely amazing.

Unknown to him, When the first Fire Daiymo and the Shodaime Hokage agreed to form Konoha, Hashirama gave the Daiymo's palace a great forest as thanks to helping fulfill one of his dreams. Said forest was outside of the walls, and most of the forest surrounding Konoha itself. All of the trees that were inside of the walls were also made my Hashirama, further offerings and thanks to the Daiymo. As if tantamount to Hashirama's power, to this day, the trees, plants and grass still give off a healthy amount of life and natural energy.

_The abundance of natural energy here is amazing, even more so than that of the forest outside of Konoha._ Jiraiya thought as both himself and Naruto seemed to take in the entire view. Finally settling his eyes on the palace couldn't help but let out a gasp as he marveled in the sheer beauty of it.

It was a large two storey palace like house. Stone, almost crystal like, tiles lined the roof tops as several statues decorated the corners of the mighty building. Toads, Slugs, Snakes, Dragons, Tigers, Eagles and Monkeys. Each of the statues were extremely detailed and put in various directions, some facing the other as a sign of rivalry.

Alongside the front of the palace, beautiful shoji doors enticed any guests towards their entry way. Several windows lined the walls as pathways led to and from everywhere in the compound. The floorboards on the porch were only of the highest quality fit only for a king. Guests could find themselves staring at the sheer brilliance of the house for hours before they realized what they were doing.

As the two finally composed themselves, Naruto albeit with a little help from Jiraiya's hand that landed on his head, the pair slowly walked towards the entrance way as the sun was finally beginning it's slow decent behind the mountains off in the distance. Reaching their destination, the shoji doors were slid open by one of the several maids that lived and worked here.

Wearing an elegant blue kimono with a flower in her purple hair which flowed down her back, the maid greeted the two with a smile. "Greetings Jiraiya-sama, Naruto-sama. MY name is Miya, please right this way. Scarlet-sama is expecting you." The maid said as the two walked in. Closing the door behind them, Miya quickly walked in front of them as they marveled at the paintings and interior design the building had. Smiling, she just waited a few moments as the duo soaked everything in. Seeing that they were done, she smiled and gestured for them to follow her.

"Now Naruto, remember what we went over in the town before this. Show respect, he's an old friend of mine and of your Jiji's alright." Peering down at Naruto from the corner of his eye, he smiled as Naruto nodded his head. A smile on his face as he was going to be meeting someone important as his Jiji.

"You got it sensei!" Responding as he looked over himself while moving forwards. The excitement coursing through his body, not for the meeting itself but the prospect of meeting someone who wouldn't look at him differently than others like some of the civilians of Konoha. Naruto was smart for his age, Hiruzen would even argue that he rivaled Minato's intellect when he was his age. He knew that the villagers didn't really accept him there, but why, he didn't know. Several times he would bring it up to his Jiji, and every time he wouldn't get a concrete answer.

But he never let the looks or even being ignored get to him, in fact he took it in stride. If they wouldn't acknowledge him, he'd make them! He'd become powerful enough that he would be able to support them, protect them, lead them whether they liked it or not. He'd shoulder all their hate and scorn for him now, and when he earned their respect and all the hate disappears, he would become one of the best Hokages since Hashirama. He made that promise and Naruto Uzumaki never breaks his promises.

Nodding his head at his attire, he smiled as he brought his head back up and looked forwards with Jiraiya. As the duo followed the maid, they finally reached a giant room with a large table in the middle of it. At the end of said table an older looking man, around his early thirties with long red hair was sitting and looking over some paperwork. From what Naruto could tell, the man had a slim build, most likely from training with a sword. Glancing around the room again, he noticed several quality swords decorating the walls.

As they waited at the entrance of the room, Miya turned around and smiled at them. "Please wait here while I let Scarlet-sama know you've arrived." Bringing her hand up and letting the kimono's sleeve flow down her arm, she giggled softly into her hand. "When he's doing his paperwork, he's too focused on it." Smiling at that, Jiraiya shook his head and let out a small laugh while Naruto just smiled.

As Miya walked away, Naruto noticed that Jiraiya was staring at her backside rather fiercely. Sighing, Naruto quickly stomped his foot onto his pervert senseis. Seriously, why did his sensei have to stare at every lady they met? Couldn't he just talk to one like normal.

Recovering and glaring down at the young blonde, he growled at the smirk that was shown on his apprentice's face.

Looking back over towards Miya and the Daiymo, they saw that she was looking at them as the Daiymo brought his head up and with a large smile. "Ah, Jiraiya-san! Naruto-kun! Welcome! Come have a seat. Miya can you bring us some sake please?" Nodding her head, she left for the kitchen as the duo made their way over to the table.

Taking their seats adjacent to the Daiymo, Naruto continued looking around as he heard the Daiymo's voice again. "It's good to hear from you again Jiraiya-san! It's been too long since I was in the presence of the Toad Sage! What can I do for my old friend?" Genuine cheerfulness coated his voice as he finally got a chance to relax from his paperwork.

Taking a quick glance over at Naruto, Jiraiya looked back at him and responded with a smile of his own. "I've actually came here to deliver a few messages that sensei said you needed to look over." Pulling said scrolls out from his kimono and handing them to the Daiymo, he continued. "As well as bond with my godson here and get him out of Konoha for a while, maybe teach him a few things while I'm at it."

Looking over at Naruto who was still looking around the giant dining hall, the Daiymo couldn't help but smile softly at his appearance. Taking in the child's blonde hair and blue eyes, he was reminded of Minato, and reminisce about Kushina, his distant cousin. Sending his attention back to Jiraiya, he spoke with a smile. "So Jiraiya-san, aren't you going to introduce me to your godson?"

With that said, Naruto snapped to attention as he new the spot light was on him. Jiraiya, waving an arm towards him, smiled and nodded. He got up from his seat, turned and bowed towards the Daiymo as he was trying to be courteous. "Yes, umm. Hello, I'm Naruto Uzumaki! It's a pleasure to meet you Daiymo-sama!"

Raising an eyebrow at the politeness of his distant family member, the Daiymo smiled. "Please stand up Naruto-kun. My name is Tetsu Scarlet, it's a pleasure to finally meet you." As Naruto took to his seat again, he spoke with a gentle voice that Naruto seemed to recognize. "Just call me Tetsu, I'm not one for all that respect unless I feel the need for it."

Smiling at his nonchalant attitude, Naruto let out a sigh as he quickly sat back down in his seat. Looking back at Tetsu, he noticed the look in his eyes. Along with his voice, his eye's were the same eye's that his Jiji would look at him with when they spent time together. Warmth, love and caring could be seen in those eyes. Deciding to question why a man he just met would look at him with the same eye's his Jiji looks at him with, he'd have to question Jiraiya later.

As Tetsu started talking to Jiraiya again, Miya came back into the room with a cart of drinks. Two bottles of Sake and a few cups along with a few glasses of water, one of which she placed in front of Naruto. Smiling and thanking her, he tuned the conversation of his sensei and the Fire Daiymo out as he pulled out his scrolls on calligraphy.

After a while of catching up with his friend, Jiraiya saw that Naruto had Kushina's calligraphy book out and was practicing with it. Several blank papers and ink brushes were layed out around him on the table as he seemed ignorant of the world around him. Smiling as he laughed a little, he turned back to Tetsu who was speaking quietly with Miya, he spoke quietly.

"Just like Minato and Kushina, hah. Both of them would be so wrapped up in something new like a new seal or jutsu, that you'd have to had an earthquake just to get their attention." He said, making a gesture towards Naruto.

As the three just quietly sat on and watched as Naruto continued with his writings, he finally noticed how quiet it became. Stopping mid brush, he brought his head up as he took in the silent stares and smirks the adults were making towards him. Looking like he was caught with his hand in the cookie jar, he slowly went red from embarrassment. Scratching the back of his head, he started laughing awkwardly.

"Haha, sorry. I just thought I'd practice a little while you were catching up Sensei, sorry." Jiraiya just laughed at this and was soon joined with Tetsu while Miya giggled softly behind her hand.

As the little group brought Naruto in the conversation for a little while, Tetsu finally pointed out the time as Naruto yawned into his hands. Looking out one of the many windows that aligned the walls, the sun had indeed set. "Miya, can you show Jiraiya-san and Naruto-kun here to their rooms for the night. I'm sure at least Naruto-kun would like to get some sleep tonight." Seeing her smile and nod her head, he finished his cup of sake and stretched as he got up from his chair.

Getting up themselves, Jiraiya and Naruto both followed Miya after parting with Tetsu. Making it to their room after marveling in the beauty of the palace, Naruto quickly walked in and sat on one of the giant beds. Taking in his surroundings he was surprised as he looked up, seeing the stars that illuminated the sky through the glass roof. Without even seeing that Jiraiya stood at the door and thanked Miya before closing and walking towards his own bed, he smiled, lost in his own thoughts before falling asleep.

Seeing this Jiraiya smiled as he got up from his own bed and walked over to Narutos. Gently tucking him in, he looked up and smiled. Content in getting to spend some time with his godson before he had to leave again. _I'll start his training tomorrow._ Thinking to himself as he scratched his chin. _If I remember, Tetsu said something about Chiriku coming to visit tomorrow._

Nodding to himself, he took one last glance at Naruto before he headed out of their room and down the hall, intent on finishing his drink with Tetsu and his wife, Miya.

**oOo**

Opening his eyes as the rays hit his face from the giant square glass in the roof, he sat up and stretched. His unruly, spiky blonde hair was everywhere, unkempt like it usually was. As his eye's finally adjusted to the light of the room, he noticed that Jiraiya's bed was already made and was empty. _Breakfast? _

Quickly changing out of his pajamas, he threw on his training gear that was similar to his regal attire he wore yesterday. Almost the same exact burnt orange pants, yet these were more loose and a little baggy, letting him move around easier. Under his orange battle kimono top, he wore a chain mesh shirt which showed from the opening of his top. Putting on his ninja sandals, he quietly left the room and headed towards the same room they were in last night. _I wonder where Sensei is? _

Finally making it to the large dining room, he noticed Tetsu, Miya and Jiraiya were all sitting at said table, seemingly waiting on him.

"Ah! Naruto-kun, Good morning! Please come join us for breakfast!" Tetsu's loud voice made it's way to Naruto who smiled and quickly made his way to a seat beside's Miya across from Jiraiya. As the small party sat and ate their breakfast, small talk was abundant. Miya and Tetsu were going over their schedule for the day while Jiraiya and Naruto were talking about what he was going to do first.

"You ready for today, Naruto?" Finishing his glass of orange juice, Naruto replied as he watched Jiraiya finish off his food.

"Oh yeah! I'm finally gonna start my training to become strong!" His excitement was contagious as Tetsu glanced over and put in his thoughts as Miya walked off, presumably getting the start of his paperwork for the day.

Hearing Naruto and Jiraiya's conversation sparked an old fire in his mind as he remembered his own days learning under the Samurai for self defense. Or the days he taught his daughter some of his sword skills.

"You'll go far Naruto-kun." He announced as he got wide eye's from Naruto. Before he could replay, Jiraiya started speaking again, instantly getting his attention.

"Well, now that your finished with breakfast, we can go. I have several things I want to do with you today." Jiraiya announced as he was rewarded with Naruto's hundred watt smile. "I even have a few Jutsu I'm planning on teaching you. We can start whenever your ready."

Empowered by his excitement, he quickly finished eating as Miya came back in the room placing a stack of papers down in front of Tetsu. Laughing inside at the Fire Daiymo's delimmea, he got up, leaving his plates for the maids that came in, and walked out the door with Jiraiya.

Watching as Kushina and Minato's legacy left to start his training with Jiraiya, Tetsu couldn't help but smile. Memories of his first meeting with Kushina flooded his mind as he watched the door close. Wishing him the best, he focused on his paperwork while his thoughts remained on the Uzumakis, after all, it's not everyday that you have a chance to meet family in this world, no matter how distant they are.

**oOo**

*huff huff* "Keep it up Naruto, this is the last lap." Jiraiya managed to get out as Naruto who was lagging behind him continued on. Already having ran around the palace walls 7 times, they were on their last lap.

Having already decided to start on his physical development, Jiraiya decided to use the training method his sensei's used on him. Several plans were laid out in his mind as he went over the work outs. From running to meditating, from heavy work outs to balancing and being completely still. Fusing the training from Ma and Pa and the toads with Hiruzen's own he remembered from his time under the Nidaime hokage, he was sure that Naruto would be ready in time for what he planned on teaching him. Already knowing Ma and Pa had figured out who he was, he knew they would want to teach him how to harness and use **Senjutsu**.

Jogging was the first step in his development, getting his endurance up before starting his muscle mass. The stronger his body, the better and easier it would be for him to adjust to the ungodly strength that comes with **Senjutsu**.

Finally finishing their jog, the duo walked over to one of the giant trees that stood in the middle of a small clearing inside the palace grounds. Leaning back on the tree and watching as Naruto collapsed on the ground, trying to catch his breath. Memories of training Minato into the ground and waiting for him to catch his breath flooded his mind as he watched Naruto prop himself up and lean back on his elbows.

Smiling he reached into his Kimono and grabbed one of the scrolls Hiruzen gave him. _I think now would be a good time to teach him this. _Casually tossing the scroll over in front of Naruto, Jiraiya smirked as he noticed Naruto had already caught his breath. _Already has such high regenerative abilities, I can't wait to really start his training. _

Seeing the scroll hit his foot, he quickly pushed up and landed on his feet as he reached down and picked up the scroll. Quickly running chakra to his hand, he swiped it over the top of the scroll where the Kanji for '_Seal_' was. As a puff of smoke appeared, the scroll popped open and in his left hand was a smaller scroll that could be unrolled, while his right held the now open sealing scroll. "All right!"

After his little outburst, Naruto sat back down and placed the scroll in front of him as he unrolled it. Seeing several illustrations and Kanji markings, he smiled. Looking up to Jiraiya, he was surprised as he noticed two of him sitting there, staring back at him. "Hey sensei, how are there two of you? Is that the clone technique?" Pointing his hand as he asked, he never even noticed that Jiraiya had made a clone of himself. Though if he had to guess, it was probably when he opened the scroll.

"Not just any kind of clone Naruto." Looking at the other clone who had apparently thought of a new idea and began scribbling down notes on a small pad, Jiraiya looked back at Naruto as he smirked, he couldn't wait to learn what his clone had thought of. "This here is a **Kage-Bunshin**." Getting a confused look from Naruto, he continued.

"**Kage-Bunshins **are different from regular clones as they split the user's chakra in half, allowing the clone to have it's own mind and thoughts. Allowing it to think and comprehend more than regular clones would, far more in fact. Though just like normal clones." Reaching inside his pocket, he pulled out a pen and quickly pricked the clones finger, making it disappear in a puff of smoke. "Just like regular clones, all it takes is a small puncture wound to make them disappear." Finally getting the clones thoughts back, he smirked as a small dribble of blood came from his nose. _OHHH! Kage bunshin's can be used for that too! _

Pointing at the scroll that sat on the ground in front of Naruto, he explained how to manipulate ones chakra so that it would flow all over ones body. Molding chakra into a single hand or foot is easy for anyone who has at least unlocked their chakra. But manipulating chakra to continuously move around the body was harder.

As Naruto listened, he brought his hands up and made the same seal Jiraiya was making, the _Tiger_ seal. "Now focus chakra into your hands. When learning how to make a bunshin, sometimes if you visualize yourself it'll help with molding your chakra. Keeping that in mind Naruto, I want you to mold a little bit of your chakra while holding the seal. Next, just say the technique's name and give the chakra a little push." _Though, if you get good enough at it, you won't even need to announce anything, let alone use a seal. But they do say, Names hold Power._

"**Kage-Bunshin no Jutsu!**" The young blonde boy in front of him announced as a giant cloud of smoke appeared in front of the tree. Letting out a whistle as the smoke died down, Jiraiya was astonished. _Even more than Kushina-chan did on her first try, great job Naruto! _In front of the Toad Sage was a small platoon of blondes. _If I had to guess, I'd say theres about 30 or so clones. _

As his eyes continued to scan the small army in front of him, the clones started jumping around with joy. Having learned his first real Jutsu, this was a memorable experience for him. The real Naruto who had now walked forwards and was standing beside Jiraiya, just smiled and looked up at his sensei.

"Look sensei! I managed to make a whole bunch with only a little bit of my chakra!" He said as he pointed towards his little army of clones. Hearing the words 'little bit' coming from his godson's mouth, well, lets just say Jiraiya was scared.

_If my memory serves me correctly, Kushina maxed out at around a small full sized army of around six hundred... _Bringing his hand up to scratch his chin while he steals a glance down at Naruto. _I wonder how many he can make if he uses most of his chakra. _"Yosh! Naruto!"

Getting the young blonde's attention, he continued speaking. "I need you to dispel them. Since they are all made of your chakra, it should be easy for you to do. Just imagine or will the chakra back, taking it back in, if you will."

As he was listening to Jiraiya explain how to dispel the **Kage-Bunshins**, he did so. Closing his eye's for a moment, he calmed himself. Opening his eyes, he glanced over towards the small army of clones that were all staring back at him with a smile. Willing his clones to all dispel in a puff of smoke, he looked towards Jiraiya. "What next sensei?"

"This time I want you to use even less chakra. As little as you can, I want you to make the least amount possible you can right now." Moving back towards the tree to lean back on, he watched as Naruto formed the _Tiger_ seal and focused on his chakra. Feeling the build up of his chakra, he couldn't help but be impressed. The amount that Naruto had gathered in the few seconds, was malleable. The chakra could be seen around his hands and he could feel a slight weight on his shoulders as his chakra seeped outwards.

As Naruto tried to reel back in on his chakra, Jiraiya noticed that the weight lessened and the glow around his hands disappeared. "**Kage-Bunshin no Jutsu!**" A puff of smoke later, six clones of Naruto were standing behind the young blonde. The perfect copies quickly looked around, making sure that there wasn't another army before cheering and jumping in the air.

"Good job Naruto." Clapping as he walked forwards towards the small group of blondes. Wordlessly creating his own **Kage-Bunshin**, the two stood side by side as the real one started speaking. "Now, I need 1 of you clones to go with my clone here and take a walk with him."

Seeing the confused looks from some of the clones and the original Naruto, he sighed. "I want to show you something about this technique Naruto. It's a really awesome and special way to train that only those with massive reserves of chakra can do."

Not one to stir away from another method of training, Naruto nodded, and sent one of the clones away with Jiraiya's clone. As they were walking away, Jiraiya sat back down, leaning against the tree. "Now, the last of you clones that are still over here, I want you to go practice the leaf balancing exercise, but use more than one or two leafs. Even if you have a massive amount of chakra Naruto, if you don't have the control, it's useless, and even though you have a remarkably good control on it so far, it is far from acceptable for the amount of chakra you possess."

Nodding at his logic, Naruto sent the last of his clones to start the exercise. "You know, even if the Uzumaki were gifted with special chakra, a strong life force and an ungodly amount of chakra, their control wasn't all that good unless they continued to train in their control. Even Ashina Uzumaki, in his early forties, still continued to do several exercises for his chakra control."

Learning that the head of the Uzumaki still had to do chakra control exercises was astonishing. He was a Kage after all. Kages', in his mind, were the strongest and had perfect control over their strength. They had to right? They had to be strong to protect their village and everything important to them. After hearing that though, he knew he would come to hate control exercises in the distant future.

"Now, for you Naruto." Jiraiya said as she looked at the young blonde as he brought his arms behind his head. "Start doing push-ups. Let's continue on working your body, getting it in top physical condition."

Nodding his head with a smile on his face, Naruto dropped down on the ground. Slowly pushing himself up with his small arms, he started counting aloud. All the while Jiraiya had already taken out a small orange notepad and was scribbling on it, his perverted grin never left his face.

**oOo**

Finally arriving at the opposite side of the palace grounds, Jiraiya and Naruto's clone stop in an open clearing. "Sensei? Why'd we have to walk away from the others?" Looking around at the training grounds that seemed to be used mostly for sparring as there was plain dirt in a large circle. A small house that had a shield atop its doorway, while a small rock trail led from an entrance to the palace towards the large circle.

"I led you away to show you the amazing ability that comes with the **Kage-Bunshin** clones." Looking over towards the shoji doors from the side entrance to the palace, a young red haired girl appeared holding a green staff, with what seemed like weights on the ends. The staff itself looked to be of high detail. The young red haired girl looked to be about nine years old, three years older than Naruto. _So that's little Erza. Yep, she'll be a beauty when she grows up. _Jiraiya thought as he took in the young girls appearance.

Her hair was tied up and flowed down her back as two bangs framed her face with a larger one cover her right eye. She was wearing a crimson red battle kimono, with matching color hakama pants. Tied around her waist was a small black sash. On both her wrists were red wristbands, held in her right hand was the long Bo-Staff like weapon that they both noticed.

Coming up directly behind the young red head, was an older man, carrying a similar weapon. He was a bald man who wore a similar outfit towards the red head. He was wearing a plain white kimono top with long sleeves, and hakama pants that were tucked tied and tucked into his socks that he wore. On his feet he had sandals similar to regular ninjas. One of the main things Naruto noticed about the man was the grey haori that he wore draped across half his chest and flowed down his legs. On said haori was Kanji for _Land of Fire. _

"Chiriku. One of the Fire Daiymo's Twelve Guardian Ninja Monks." Placing his hands across his chest, he looked down towards Naruto who was still looking at the duo as they started going through katas for their weapon. "Monks, other than the Twelve Guardian Ninja Monks, there are very few left in the world." Getting Naruto's attention, he continued as he walked towards one of the benches under a large Sakura tree.

"What's a monk sensei?" Always being the curious one, he asked what was on his mind. It was the first time he ever heard that term before. Ninja Monk, and Monk by itself. His eyes going back towards the duo who were still going through several katas.

"Ninja monks are ninjas serving in a temple dedicated towards the land they reside in and usually are guardians for said lands Daiymo. They pray and express their belief in the lands they reside in. Instead of belonging to a village, they belong to the lands Daiymo." Pointing a finger towards the duo practicing, he continued. "That man's name is Chiriku, the head monk of the Twelve Guardian Ninja Monks that serve Tetsu."

Letting that information sink in, he continued watching the duo with Naruto. _Seems like he's teaching her to wield a bo-staff in both defense and offense. _"You know Naruto, most monks don't use or even believe in the use of ninjutsu. They believe and still to this day, practice what is presumed to be before ninjutsu, ninshuu."

"Ninshuu?" The young blonde asked, not tearing his eyes away from the monk and young girl. Their movements seemed to flow in the slight breeze. As he listened to Jiraiya, he could have sworn he heard the monk whisper something to himself as a very faint glow surrounded his ears.

"Well, to explain what ninshuu would be, I would need to tell you about the Sage of the Six Paths, but, that is a story for another time." Jiraiya chuckled as Naruto pouted at not being informed. "But for now, I'll give you what I believe it to be, what I interpreted from the elder toad sages from their stories."

Taking a seat, the Jiraiya clone leaned back on his arms as he took a breathe. "Ninshuu. The spreading of ones spiritual energies, spreading it to others so they can fully understand each other and communicate on a whole 'nother level. Though the monks believe differently, that's how I see it." Pausing a moment as they watched the duo continue to practice, he continued.

"Ever since I was granted the title of '_Sannin_' and the last war was ended, I started to look for a way to create peace. Becoming a sage, I was able to communicate and understand others a little better, though not fully. I'm still searching for a way to find my own way of peace." He sighed as he looked down towards the ground.

Taking another breath, he stood up. "You know Naruto, the Fourth Hokage strived for peace, he tried to avoid violence whenever possible. He even looked into what the monks believe, Ninshuu." Seeing that he had Naruto's attention, he continued. "When he went against Iwa's army, he regretted it. He absolutely loathed having to kill so many people. After he came back to Konoha, he immediately went to his house and held his wife as he let his tears go."

_The Fourth Hokage cried? _Naruto thought as he tried to understand what he was hearing.

"The Fourth Hokage understood though, that if he didn't stop Iwa's army from invading Hi no Kuni, that thousands of innocent people, men, women and children alike would die. If he didn't stop that army, Konoha would have lost many. If he didn't stop that army, all the pointless deaths would be un-imaginable. He understood that to bring any kind of peace to this land, action had to be taken. He slayed the army by himself, he carried the burden of all their life's on his shoulders to protect everyone else. Minato, Hashirama shouldered the pain of many, so others can have peace."

Looking down at the blonde, he continued. "What I'm trying to say now Naruto, is that peace comes in many different forms. Minato created a short period of peace, as did Hashirama. That was their form of peace, while the monks have their own, Ninshuu. If you become my apprentice, I want you to help me find a way to bring peace to these nations.

"Alright Naruto. Time to go." Bringing his arm up and smashing down onto the clone's head, making the clone of poof before he even got a word in, he sighed. _Minato, Kushina. Perhaps where we failed, maybe Naruto can succeed. _He thought before he mentally dispelled himself.

Chiriku, who had been listening ever so silently from across the clearing smiled. It seems his friend is putting his faith and time into another apprentice. _Seems like I'll get a visit some time in the future. _He thought as he quickly fixed one of his young companion's mistakes.

**oOo**

"One hundred and forty seven...One hundred and forty eight." Sweat dripping off the young blonde as he continued doing push ups. Jiraiya had long since placed his note pad down to watch his godson train. A few seconds later, Naruto fell to the ground, and Jiraiya's eyes shot open as he smiled towards Naruto, waiting to see if he knew what had happened. It had been at least thirty or so minutes since his clone left with Naruto's own.

_Wha..What are these? _ Naruto thought as he searched through the memories that flashed into his mind. _Monks, Sages, Ninshuu, Peace. Where did these come from? _ He thought as he sat up. Taking a look towards his sensei, he was greeted with a smile.

"If your to become my apprentice, than I want you to help me search for a way to bring peace to these nations." Naruto's eyes opened wide as he remembered those exact words from Jiraiya earlier. "You remember what I told you right?"

Shaking his head, Naruto could only stare at Jiraiya as he continued to catch his breathe. "The **Kage-Bunshin **is an A-ranked technique that is border-lined S-rank mainly due to how much chakra it requires. But that's not the only cool part of the technique." Getting up, Jiraiya stretched before he continued as he took a look over to the clones that had begun to balance rocks and the like on their fingers. "It also sends anything the clone learns and hears to the user. Any experience other than physical can be transferred to the original."

Looking back at Naruto, a smile grace his face as he watched his brain work in overtime to comprehend what he just told him. As realization crossed his face, Naruto jumped up and smiled.

"So what your saying is that I can train everything that's not physical with my **Kage-Bunshins**?!" He all but yelled at his sensei. The possibilities with this technique was amazing, almost limitless if one doesn't count the non-physical side.

Bringing his hand down onto the blondes head, Jiraiya adorned a serious expression. "That's correct. But, Naruto, I want you to promise me something. The more clones you use to practice with, the more the drawback is. The amount of knowledge that comes from the clones is instantaneous and can be deadly until your older and mentally mature. I want you to promise me you won't use more than 3 or 4 at a time unless your with me or the Hokage, Understand?"

Nodding his head, he had to sit down and calm himself down. The fact that he could train with his **Kage-Bunshins** was amazing. Letting the cool breeze gently cool his body down from the work-out he was doing earlier, he laid on his back, and looked to the sky.

"Alright Naruto, let's get back to training your body alright." Jiraiya announced as he clapped his hands. "Let's get back to push-ups alright." Hearing him grunt, he turned towards the clones that were balancing rocks and leafs on their fingertips. Walking towards them, he created a shadow clone.

"Alright guys, ready to learn something new?" Immediately catching the blonde clones attention, he smiled. "How'd you like to learn to climb a tree with only your feet, and then walk on water?" Smirking at their faces, he let out a laugh as the real Jiraiya went back to Naruto.

**oOo**

"I expect you to have mastered that and then some next time I see you Naruto. Also remember to practice your katas, I'll know if you haven't!" A six year old Naruto with a little muscle definition showing on his body stood beside Jiraiya as his face was turning red from embarrassment as his new friend, Erza, scolded him.

Having been given her notes on **Fuin-Jutsu**, she expected him to have it mastered by the next time she sees him. Having found a training partner in Erza, though she was more like a drill Sargent than anything compared to Jiraiya, he enjoyed it.

The past few months have been the happiest of his life. First he met his Godfather, than met the Fire Daiymo and his wife, along with becoming friends with their daughter. Though in reality, Naruto saw the Daiymo's family as his own.

"I'll have it all mastered and then some, it's a promise!" He said as he brought his red face up and stared at the young 9 year old Erza. Her parents behind her just smirked at the sight, enjoying a flustered and embarrassed Naruto. "Since it's just beginners notes, I'll have it down in a few weeks! Just you wait and see!"

Smiling, she brought her hands forwards, gripping Naruto's shoulders as she brought him into a hug, slamming his head into her flat chest. "Become strong enough to be my guard in the future! That means you have to become stronger than me!" Feeling her little brother like figure nod his head as he hugged her back, she smiled and let him go.

Placing his hand down on Naruto's head beside him, Jiraiya smiled. "Alright, you ready to go Naruto?" Looking back up to Tetsu and Miya, he nodded and said their goodbyes. Already knowing they'll be visiting Konoha in the next month. They had a meeting with Hiruzen, though they really just wanted to visit Naruto again.

Turning around with Jiraiya, they both started their journey back to Konoha. Watching as they walked away, along with the guards at the entrance, Tetsu and Miya smiled. "He'll become strong, just like his father and mother. He has a spirit as strong as the legends."

As they walked back into their palace, all three of them, Tetsu, Miya and Erza, all had the same thought's going through their heads. _I can't wait to see him in the future._

* * *

><p><strong><em>Chapter three is done. <em>**

**Man what is up with Yhwach!? How about them eyes, and 'A' The Almighty? OP much?**

**This chapter was kinda rushed as the last three or so weeks, I havn't had that much time to write at all. The next chapter will be a lot better quality I promise. **

**next chapter, meetings between sasuke and Naruto, along with a few other things.**

**P.S. Flames will be used to make popcorn as I read Fics! Hope you enjoy!**


End file.
